


different pages, significant words

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Traits, Biting, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Healthy Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Magic, Paws and Claws Event, Polyamory Negotiations, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, does this count as pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “Dinner will be ready shortly,” Satan says smoothly. He runs a hand down her back and rubs circles into her hip with his thumb. “Are you here to help?”“I’d love to,” Asmo purrs.She gets the feeling that he’s talking about more than the food.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan/Asmodeus/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	different pages, significant words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Middynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middynx/gifts).



> happy early birthday to Middy!!! ilu and I hope this cheers you up a little
> 
> Was commissioned to do a fic with Fumi/Satan with demon tag and it quickly devolved into Fumi/Satan/Asmo. It got way bigger than either of us were expecting so I've broken it up into parts. Chapters will get progressively more sexual and demonic as we go, I'll tag any triggers as I go

"You don't have to do this," Fumi says, as she watches her housemates gather in the hall. Despite her words, she stands off to the side. She can't seem to convince her instincts to let her any closer. It's frustrating. "I promise I'll get used to it."

"We're making you uncomfortable. Besides, it's best if we leave before one of us ends up losing themself." 

Beel winces when Lucifer looks his way. Belphie brushes his tail against the side of his face in comfort. 

Lucifer goes to step towards her. He freezes when she flinches away from his outstretched hand. 

She flushes in humiliation. All of them can hear her heart's panicked beating, save for, perhaps, Levi. Her ears flatten further against her head. "I'm sorry - " 

"None of us can really control our instincts right now," Satan murmurs. "still, are you sure you want me to stay?" 

"As much as I'd love to get my hands on you, I can leave too." Asmo's eyes are wide and worried when she looks over at him. It's a stark contrast to the happy lust he'd displayed when first transforming. 

Fumi supposes seeing her cower in terror at the sight of him had been enough to kill any good feelings. She still can't shake her guilt. 

"I want you to stay," she says as firmly as she can. "I don't want to be left alone like this and I - trust you. Not that I don't trust all of you! I just - " 

"You're used to being around them frequently," Lucifer interrupts. "In your current state that must be a comfort. They are, perhaps, the most docile of the animals we have been changed into." 

He smiles slightly. "You needn't explain yourself, Fumi. Just call on us if you need help." 

Fumi nods; she can do little else. They've all already made up their minds. 

They file out the front door with a few last worried glances, before Lucifer pulls the door shut behind him. The sound reverberates through the front hall and leaves the house feeling painfully empty. It’s unnaturally quiet without the familiar sound of running footsteps and bickering voices. 

Fumi’s ears press against the sides of her skull. 

“It’s alright, kiska, no one blames you.” Satan’s hand paints a warm line down her back. “It’s probably best we’ve been split up. So many predators in one area can only go wrong.”

“You can control your instincts,” Fumi points out. “I can’t even react fast enough to try to stop mine.”

“We’re demons, love,” Asmo says. “We’ve been practicing control for centuries. It makes sense that it would be hard on you.” 

Her shoulders slump. She’s exhausted enough for the slip, and with the two people she trusts most in the Devildom she doesn’t have to maintain a front. It’s hard to keep faulting herself when they make such valid points, but there is the undeniable weight of blame sitting ever present at the back of her mind, just waiting to be let loose once she’s alone.

“I’m going to start lunch. Would you like to join me?” 

It’s Satan, tail swishing slowly behind him. Where Beel and Mammon are large predators, he is more akin to a housecat. It’s ironic, considering his position as Wrath, but unsurprising to Fumi who has experienced just how soft he can be. 

“Sure,” she says. “Asmo?”

“I need to check in with Solomon about something. I’ll leave you two to have fun.” He gives a wiggle of his fingers before he’s gone. Fumi’s eyes are still far too slow to follow his demon speed.

Satan leads the way to the kitchen, allowing her plenty of space should she need it. It’s a thoughtful gesture, but one that makes her guilty all the same. 

“Do you think you can eat meat?” 

Her tail twitches. “I - haven’t thought about it. I can try?” 

Satan opens the fridge. His eyes run over the contents before he pulls out a wrapped backstabbing sandwich. “Try that and we’ll go from there.” 

Fumi unwraps the plastic. She’s eaten the sandwiches plenty of times, with varying ingredients, but as soon as she lifts it near her nose her body recoils. 

Satan catches it before it can fall to the floor. “That answers that, then.” 

“I’m sorry - ” 

“Don’t be.” He closes the sandwich away once more before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I had a similar reaction to vegetables yesterday. We’ll just make something with meat and something without.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Beel isn’t here and the fridge is stocked. We might as well take advantage of it while we can.” He begins pulling out ingredients and placing them on the kitchen island. “Why don’t you start cleaning the vegetables while I get a roast going?” 

Preparing meals is something she’s well versed in and she takes to it automatically. It calms her, allows her to focus only on the cutting board and her knife as she breaks produce down to be made into stew. 

Satan moves behind her and makes quick work of the large horzrux body he’s pulled from the fridge. The oven roars to life with a bit of magic; it heats while he stuffs herbs into the opening of the neck. The sight of him carrying a pan twice as large as his own body is almost humorous as he slides it into the oven to cook.

Fumi finishes her own work and puts the vegetables on to boil. “You really think you two will be able to eat all that?”

“We might not be Beel but our hunger has still increased due to the spell.” He steps closer to slide his arms around her from behind. His nose brushes against her neck as he inhales deeply. “We’ll be able to eat it.”

Her tail twitches nervously against his stomach. Her new instincts tell her to run, to get the predator  _ away  _ from her neck -

“Breathe, kiska.” His arms squeeze gently. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Fumi inhales sharply and becomes distinctly aware of the fact that she hasn’t been doing so for quite some time. She feels lightheaded as she leans back against Satan’s chest and does her best to calm her heart beat. 

“I didn’t - ”

“I know.” He presses a kiss to her temple and emits a purr. It’s a familiar sound. He’s been able to purr as a demon and he’s able to do so as a cat. The reminder helps her relax. “Instinct is hard. It’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” She says before she can help herself. Her fingers curl around the edge of the sink. “No, that’s not what I meant to say. I’m just - off balance. I’ll get things right.” 

“The only one expecting normal is you.” He pulls away to clean up the island. She both misses his warmth and eases at its absence. 

There’s a sound from behind her as she finishes washing the cutting board. Something hits the floor before emitting a soft jingle. It would be nothing of note if a crash didn’t sound immediately after.

Fumi whirls around in shock and nearly bolts for the door on instinct. She pauses when she sees Satan on the floor, face flushed and a small cat toy in his hand.

“Ah,” he says.

“Did you - ” she blinks as her mind connects the dots. The jingle, the crash. Had Satan launched himself after the toy? “Are you okay?” 

His tail twitches wildly behind him. His claws flex around the toy in obvious distraction. “I’m fine.” He stands once more and goes to set it down on the counter. He scowls when he can’t seem to do so. 

“Satan,” she says carefully. “Do you - want me to throw it for you?”

“No!” His face darkens further. His ears flatten against his head in shame. “...yes.”

Fumi steps closer and holds her hand out. “Give me the toy,” she coaxes. “I’ll toss it down the hallway for you.”

He hesitates still. “Are you sure?”

“You said that instinct is hard and it’s not my fault. So it’s not yours either.” Her fingers brush against his own. “Let me help you, Satan.”

A slow exhale leaves his lips before he drops it into her palm. He backs up, pupils blown and tail twitching. “Okay,” he says. “Throw it.”

Her hand draws back and launches the toy through the open door, down the hall. He bolts after it before she can follow. There’s a scuffle, a thump and a sound of triumph. When Fumi rounds the corner it is to see Satan batting the toy around the floor. 

He’s oblivious to her presence for a few long moments. It’s long enough for her to sit on the bottom steps and watch with warm affection. The food will be a while, and they have time to kill. 

He comes back to himself slowly. His eyes refocus on his surroundings as he sits up. The ball falls from his mouth to the floor with a soft jingle. His tail twitches before he forces himself to look away. 

“I’m - not sure what’s come over me.” His face reddens. “Do me a favor and don’t tell anyone.”

“What happens here stays between us,” she promises. 

His posture eases some. They’re both off balance from their new predicament. It calms Fumi’s own nerves to know they’re on equal playing fields. He leaves the ball behind to go to her side. He draws her close with an arm around her shoulders and runs his fingers through her hair.

She twitches when he touches her new ears. They’re sensitive and she’s unused to the new vulnerability.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she admits. “It’s fine.”

He nuzzles her hair, presses a kiss to her temple. “Let me know if that changes. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Fumi smiles and leans further into his embrace. “I will, kotik.” 

His fingers resume their gentle progression. His claws are careful, angled away from her skin to make sure not to accidentally cut. The pads of his fingers smooth the velvet of her ears down between them. It has her melting against his side with every stroke. She moans when he scratches around the base and is immediately embarrassed. 

“Ah, sorry - ”

“Hush, kiska. When have I ever expected you to be embarrassed when I make you feel good?” 

Her cheeks flush further. “Never.” 

“So why start now?” Satan presses a kiss to her temple, the curve of her eyebrow, the start of her jaw. He hooks a finger under her chin and lifts her head to him. Their lips slot together.

It’s unfair what he does to her with so little touch. He leaves her off balance with his affection and unable to remain as hidden as she would like. Her hand lifts to curl into the front of his shirt. She turns her body towards him, mouth moving beneath his firm guidance. 

Fumi sucks in a sharp breath when he scratches at her ears once more. He purrs in approval and slides his tongue against her own. His teeth are pointed and sharp to the touch; dangerous and yet safe for her all the same. 

He will never hurt her in ways that don’t feel good. 

She moans again, soft and sweet. She plants her free hand on the stairs, moves to push herself up to climb into his lap -

“My, my, haven’t you two gotten brave without the others around~?” 

Fumi startles and pulls away with a gasp. Her chest heaves faintly as she stares up at Asmo with wide eyes. 

He grins down at her from the top of the stairs. His eyes give a slow sweep of her body; it leaves her feeling even more heated than before. Pleasurable tingles curl out from her belly before she catches herself, realizes exactly what -  _ who _ \- it is she’s reacting to. With Satan right next to her, nonetheless. 

“We were just - I didn’t - ”

“Dinner will be ready shortly,” Satan says smoothly. He runs a hand down her back and rubs circles into her hip with his thumb. “Are you here to help?”

“I’d  _ love  _ to,” Asmo purrs. 

She gets the feeling that he’s talking about more than the food. It threatens to make her squirm. 

Fumi scrambles up from the steps as Asmo makes his descent. She folds her hands behind her back and presses up against the wall in an attempt to hide the erratic twitch of her tail. Asmo pauses beside her and inhales, slow and deep. A sound not unlike a growl rumbles in his chest.

“Delicious,” he murmurs; she meets his gaze with wide eyes.

Fumi’s heart pounds in her chest when the space between them closes. Distantly, she realizes that she is not afraid - not exactly. What she is feeling is far worse.

A whimper bubbles up from her chest, born entirely of shame. 

“Asmo.” A hand tipped in green claws falls onto his shoulder and pulls him away. Asmo blinks as if coming out of a trance. “Check the roast for me.” 

Pale pink iris’ flit back over to Fumi's face. “Are you sure - ”

“Please.”

Fumi sags against the wall as he disappears. Satan hadn’t sounded angry when he’d pulled him away but she can’t help but worry all the same. Surely he can smell what she’s tried so hard to deny? 

“Satan,” she whispers. “I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head. A hand is held out to her, coaxing her away from the wall. When she dares to risk a look up at his face, his expression is impossibly gentle. 

“Asmo will take care of the rest of dinner. We need to talk, kiska.” 

Fear freezes over her veins. Her ears plaster themselves against her scalp as the urge to run rises ever higher. This is where he tells her that she’s finally messed up. That she is no longer worth the effort. 

She inhales slowly and presses her lips together. “Okay.” To her credit, her voice does not shake. “Where?” 

Satan leads her up the stairs and down the hall. The path is familiar; one that she has walked countless times before. It is no surprise when he opens the door to his rooms and lets her inside. 

She perches on the edge of the loveseat in the sitting room. It’s her normal spot. She’s studied in the same place countless times before; shared kisses and soft embraces against the cushions. Her hands itch for the familiar weight of a bottle of alcohol; she folds them in her lap. 

“What - did you want to talk about?”

He sits in front of her, on the coffee table. It’s impossible for her to hide this way and they both know it. “I think you know, kiska, but I won’t make you say it.”

She closes her eyes briefly. 

“We need to talk about Asmo.”

Fumi feels her heart sink. It’s a conversation she knows has been coming, but one she has been avoiding. She’s afraid of losing what she has - afraid of losing Satan and the family she has found. 

“Fumi,” Satan says gently. “Please look at me.”

Her eyes open to meet patient green. She’s stiff on her perch, fingers itching to close around a bottle that isn’t there. She doesn’t realize she isn’t breathing until he tucks her hair back behind her ear. 

“I won’t get angry or upset. I just want you to stop holding yourself back out of fear of what others will think.” 

Easier said than done. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she admits. 

“You won’t.” His smile is gentle in a way it only ever is when directed at her. “Just be honest with me, kiska. That’s all I ask.”

Nerves swim fast through her veins but her chin lifts bravely all the same. She can’t run from this any longer, that much is obvious. She won’t hurt him with lies. 

“Asmo is - important to me.” Satan’s fingers find her own and squeeze; she takes the offer for what it is and tries to ground herself. “I trust him the way that I trust you, and lately I’ve - been feeling things around him.” 

“What kind of feelings?”

The words aren’t accusatory but she feels them like a blow all the same. 

Her eyes drop to their hands. 

“Feelings I’ve felt around -  _ about  _ \- you.”

“You love him.” 

Fumi can almost taste the bitterness of vodka at the back of her throat. It takes her a moment to realize that the burn is not alcohol, but tears instead. She pushes them back stubbornly, as she always does. “Yes,” she whispers. “I do.”

“And you love me?”

“Of course!” Her eyes fly up to his face in a rush. “You - you’re so important to me, please don’t think that I care for you any less.”

A gentle finger presses to her lips. “I don’t, kiska.” He smiles. “I just want us both to be on the same page.”

Her mouth quivers beneath his touch. He lingers for a few long moments before letting his hand drop away.

“So you love us both -  _ want  _ us both. The way I see it, the answer is simple.”

Her eyes begin to close, body beginning to brace for the pain of inevitable separation. 

“You can have us both.”

What?

“What?” Fumi is unable to stifle her gasp. “I understand if you’re angry but this - that’s a cruel joke, Satan, I can’t - “

“It’s not a joke.” He frowns; it’s the first negative emotion he’s shown so far. “I’ve already told you I’m not upset with you. What can I do to prove it?”

She flounders for a few long moments. It takes her a minute to breathe, to force reason into her veins and take in his sincerity. A tense jaw, the furrow of his brows, the twitching of claws… All signs of his anger, and all signs that aren’t there. Instead, there is a calm relaxation. A soft understanding.

Realization hits her like a blow to the chest. 

“You - “ she lifts shaky hands to press to her mouth. “You’re serious.”

“I am.”

“You’d really be okay with me having you both?” 

“I would.” 

“This is crazy,” she whispers, though whether it is for his benefit or hers is unknown. She’d never dreamed that this could happen. She’d never allowed herself to dwell on it. As soon as her feelings cropped up she’d pushed them down, locked them away in her proverbial pandora’s box. Opening it had been unthinkable until now.

Where Satan has been careful guidance and learned intimacy, Asmodeus has been her rock. He took her under his wing when she’d landed in the Devildom, scared and trying so hard to hide it. He’d seen her at her absolute worst and taken care of her.

He’d been her first kiss. Had offered himself up as a teacher when she’d confessed to never having done so before. He’d been patient in explaining demon customs and intimacy, even despite her awkwardness. 

He was - is - her first true friend. Her  _ best  _ friend. 

Fumi swallows past the lump in her throat. 

“This is relying on Asmo even wanting me. I shouldn’t assume - “

“He does.”

She falters. “I - really?”

“Really.” Satan’s gaze is steady, honest, as he yanks away what denial she has left. She feels like she’s in freefall, uncertain of where the ground is, or if she even has a fail safe left to save her.

“I understand your hesitation. I think it’s best if you hear it from him yourself.” His eyes close briefly. There’s a press of awareness, the rise of magic prickling her skin before it’s gone in the next instant. She knows what it means; he’s called Asmo.

“Wait - “

“I love you.” Satan catches her reaching hand and presses a kiss to the inside of her wrist. “Wholly and truly. I want to give you everything. I would do anything to see you experience happiness to the fullest. Don’t deny yourself this because you think it’ll hurt me. I’m saying it won’t.

I won’t force you into something you’re not ready for but I know you, kiska. I know that you’re hurting yourself trying to hide this. Will you give it a chance to work?”

There’s a knock on the door. Fumi twitches but cannot find it in herself to break eye contact with Satan. Her hand trembles in his grip as he brushes gentle kisses to each fingertip.

“I’ll try,” she whispers.

“That’s all I ask.” His hand smooths over her hair, her ears. “Do you want me to stay?”

Finally, she looks away, to the door instead. She can hear Asmo waiting on the other side, patient like always. “No, I should - I should do this alone. He deserves that.”

Satan’s smile is almost proud. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Call me and I’ll come.”

She nods silently. Her hands fall into her lap as he stands. She stares at them with unseeing eyes, thoughts scrambled and slow. There’s the hushed murmur of voices in the background; words she cannot focus on. The door closes. Feet whisper against the soft carpet and then Asmo is kneeling at her feet, eyes searching for her own.

“Fumi?” His hands are gentle as he slides them over her own. He squeezes lightly. “Are you alright, darling?”

“No,” she says faintly. It’s uncharacteristic enough to make worry flash across his face. “I think - I think I’m dreaming, Asmo. And I’m afraid to wake up.”

His breath leaves in a rush. “Oh, love…” He scoops her up into his arms and sits down on the couch. 

He’s always so gentle. He’s the only one that’s never threatened her; that’s never used brute force or tried to kill her.

Her face presses into his shoulder as she breathes in the familiar scent of his skin. Comforting lavender fills her nose. He’d explained his powers early on when she’d asked what perfume he used. The answer? There is no perfume. Only his natural scent, which shifts for every person, becomes what they want - or need - in the moment. It works, like it always does.

She relaxes slowly, until her heart rate is something less tangible and her lungs don’t seem like they’re crawling up her throat. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “I know I’m a mess.”

“Nonsense! You’re perfect.” He smoothes a hand down her back. Presses a kiss to her temple. “Are you ready to talk?”

Her body tenses all over again before she forces herself to relax, to take a deep breath. 

“I take it you already know what it’s about.”

“Satan filled me in, but I’ve had my suspicions - hopes - for a while now.”

Her head lifts. “Hope?”

His cheeks flush. He looks surprisingly shy when she meets his eyes.

“You really don’t know.” Asmo’s knuckles brush against her cheek. His gaze is heartbreakingly tender. “I love you, more than I even love myself. You made the impossible possible and I  _ ache  _ for even a second of your attention.

I want you so much it hurts. It drives me mad to have you so close and so out of reach all at once. And this  _ scent  _ \- “ he presses his nose against her hair, breathes in and groans as if in pain. “Do you want me too? Is Satan right?” 

Fumi flounders. Her face heats, pulse racing less in panic and more in - no, she can’t get distracted! 

“I - I do want you.” She fumbles, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. She’s overwhelmed, embarrassed. Hopeful to near pain. “I didn’t think I could - I didn’t think either of you would  _ want  _ \- “

He croons softly, cheek brushing against her own. “I know. Your sense of self worth is heartbreaking.” 

She feels small when he leans back, face caught between his cool hands. It feels nice against her hot skin. 

“You truly want to give this a try?”

Fumi nods. Wets her lips and whispers: “Yes. Please.”

Asmo’s eyes darken as they drop to her mouth. The claw of his thumb runs along her bottom lip. 

“Satan gives the best presents.” He sighs softly, longingly. “Can I kiss you?” 

Her heart stutters. She swallows around it and nods once more. It’s all she can manage. 

It’s enough.

He leans close. Their noses brush as she closes her eyes, lets him guide her head into the right position. There’s a brush of hot air against her mouth and then - the cool line of his mouth against hers, so different from Satan’s and yet familiar all the same. She presses closer before she can help it, lets out a needy sound. A growl shakes his chest in answer and sends shivers down her spine.

She should be afraid.

She’s not.

Fumi presses closer, mouth opening beneath Asmo’s guidance. There’s a tingle starting on her lips, on the inside of her mouth. The barest brush of the aphrodisiac that coats his saliva. 

His hand slips down her back, presses her closer still. At some point her hands end up in his hair, nails scratching at the base of his short ears. He shivers under her, groans. Between her legs her sex pulses in want. 

“Fumi, darling - “ he breaks away from her mouth to trail hot kisses down the line of her throat. She whimpers when his teeth graze her, hips bucking on instinct. He swears viciously and has her on her back in seconds.

Fumi stares up at him with hazy eyes, mouth kiss swollen and wet. Her fingers twitch, just barely restrained from sliding up his front, beneath his rumpled shirt. 

His teeth bare, eyes dark as he looms between her spread legs. For a moment she is afraid, new instincts stirred to life by the sight of a predator so hungry.

It is enough to cause him to soften. Asmo inhales sharply and closes his eyes. His claws relax their tense grip on the couch, revealing the holes he’s left behind. A breathless laugh leaves his lips as they twist up into a rueful smile. 

“I suppose a confession could have gone worse, though it’s not exactly the grand gesture I was hoping for.”

“It was perfect,” she breathes.

“As long as you think so.” He wiggles into the space beside her like an overgrown dog looking for attention. The couch isn’t that wide, she’s crammed up against the back of it with her arms folded against her chest and the cool line of his body encroaching on her personal space. It isn’t comfortable, by any means, but somehow, she’s content. 

“I do love you,” she says shyly. 

Asmodeus  _ beams _ , bright enough to put the sun to shame. Their foreheads brush as he looks into her eyes. “And I, you. Forever.”

Her chest tightens with emotion. She breathes through it, reminds herself that this is real, somehow. That she is lucky enough to have two people that want her in equal measure. 

“This really isn’t a dream?”

“No, darling.” He brushes her hair back from her face. “It’s real.”

Fumi smiles softly.

“Good.”

* * *

She falls asleep against Asmo’s chest when their kisses shift to lazy intimacy; when his fingers card through her hair and his fingertips rub circles into the base of her ears. Sometime during her slumber the door opens. A growl from above rouses her just enough for her ears to twitch. 

“Asmo…?”

“It’s just Satan,” he murmurs. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m afraid my instincts got the best of me.”

The couch dips beside them. She turns her head to peer up at Satan with sleepy eyes. 

His knuckles brush against her cheek, claws tucked carefully away. “I’m proud of you, kiska.” 

A strange sort of tick starts in her jaw and clicks her teeth together. Fumi feels more like the cat between them when she nuzzles into his touch. “For what?”

A second hand runs over her ears. “I believe that would be me,” Asmo says. 

Fumi stiffens as reality hits her once more. 

Satan, the confession,  _ Asmo…  _

Above her, Satan begins to purr. 

She tries to sit up, only to end up in both their laps; legs sprawled over Asmo’s thighs and face pressed into Satan’s neck. 

“You’re alright. Breathe.” His hand runs down her back, warm and reassuring. She takes in the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. 

They stay like that for a few long moments. Satan holding her close, the vibration of his throat beneath her ear. When most of the tension has left her, she glances up at Asmo shyly. 

He beams back at her; her stomach twists pleasantly. 

Oh no. 

She doesn’t know that she can handle the nervous fluster that comes with being intimate with someone new. Satan had nearly killed her the first time.

“Dinner is ready,” Satan says into her hair. “I have a book I was hoping to read so I thought you two might like to have a sleepover.” 

“A - sleepover?” Fumi’s face heats. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve had one,” Asmo admits. “I’ll have to make sure your normal products don’t mess with your fur, of course, but ohh it’ll be so fun!” 

She can’t deny his excitement, nor can she deny the rising want in her. 

“Okay,” she whispers. “If you’re sure.”

Satan squeezes her waist. “I’m sure. Shall we eat?”

Fumi nods.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ apassintohell


End file.
